The Doctor's Companion
by Hazel Nelson
Summary: Rose Noble is Donna Noble's daughter. When Rose was thirteen her mother died in a car nna was completely honest with Rose and told her all about the Doctor. There is a secret her mother never told her about. Rose has no idea what she's in for.
1. The Doctor

**I ****DO NOT**** own any Doctor Who things in this fan story (**_**Except Rose Noble**_**).**

It was the very hour of Christmas Day when he came. I was  
>trying to hold back the excitement of the image of my brother ripping<br>open his present from me and smiling his wide smile.

Anyways, all of a sudden, I heard the noise I never  
>thought I would ever hear: Whooshing. Mind you, this wasn't like the<br>wind whooshing through the trees, it was an alien type of whooshing, by  
>alien, of course I mean extraterrestrial.<p>

The noise was the noise my mother told me about before  
>she died. The noise of a Doctor in his TARDIS. That very same day I<br>wish to hear that noise all my life, but never did, well, that is  
>until now.<p>

"Be right back!" I yelled throughout the house  
>forgetting everyone was asleep, then I flew down the stairs, put on my<br>jumper, then tripped out the door (quite literally). Then I saw it:  
>that beautiful blue police box my mother told me about.<p>

Right as I went to touch it, a strange black-haired  
>man flung himself out the doors and ordered me to get down. At the<br>same moment, a rather unusual squid like figure with red eyes and  
>foam coming from its tentacles came running at me. So I ran, which<br>seemed to make the squid run faster until it stopped, fell, and  
>disappeared.<p>

"Hello! I'm The Doctor!" Exclaimed The Doctor.

"Was that an OOD?" I screamed excitedly.

"Well, um... yes. But how did you know that?"

"Because my mother described it to me just before she  
>died, but I never thought... I didn't know... Oh my goodness it's<br>you! You ARE real!"

"Ok. First of all: Yes, I am very much real. B, no,  
>Second: You never thought what? And C, third or the Roman Numeral III:<br>Who are you?" The Doctor said in an ever-so-fast tone.

"I am Rose Noble, and I am Donna Noble's  
>daughter. She told me to just say "Noble" if there was ever a strange<br>man in a blue police box, and that he would understand." I said in the  
>same quick way. The man who called himself "The Doctor" looked at me<br>stunned, then a huge smile grew on his face.

"Well, in that case, HOLD ON! OH-NO!  
>You might want to look away really fast, because I highly doubt your<br>mother told you about this." He yelled as he ran into his tiny blue  
>box. Of course, I followed, as usual.<p>

When I got in there a strange orange light lit  
>up the huge room, he was regenerating. His head shot upwards, and his<br>arms went diagonal to his body, and he screamed as I closed the door  
>(didn't want to wake up the whole street). When the orange glow came<br>to a sudden stop, a ginger man looked at me with brown eyes, and pale  
>skin.<p>

"Now, you may be wondering why I look  
>different, well it's becau-"<p>

"You regenerated. And guess what... YOU'RE  
>A GINGER!"<p>

"NO WAY! YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A  
>GINGER! Anyways, just in case you didn't notice this room is<br>b-"

"WAIT! Let me say it! It's bigger on the  
>inside! Where is that swimming pool my mother told my about?"<p>

"Oh, I'm afraid this is a new version of the  
>Tardis, but I'm sure it's here somewhere... Want to try and find it?"<p>

"Oh, you know it!"

And that is how I spent Christmas morning:  
>With The Doctor.<p>

**Please Review! **

**-Larrissa**


	2. Rose Tyler Part One

"FOUND IT!" I yelled across the Tardis. Immediately The Doctor came  
>rushing in.<p>

"There it is, and I was looking in the library!" He  
>exclaimed. "Don't ask." He added as a opened my mouth.<p>

*CRASH BANG  
>BOOM FUUUUUUNNNNNNNND BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEGHGHGH!*<p>

"That's not s'posed to happen." He said with a gynormous grin on his face.

"Wait, how long have we been stopped?" I asked urgently.

"A while."

We both looked at each other then ran to open the door. (We ended up bumping  
>into each other. I blushed)<br>"! !" We heard someone scream. We both opened the door quickly and saw a  
>sight I never would have imagined.<p>

"But... but... but THIS never  
>happened... I don't remember anything like this happening with HER!" <p>

The Doctor looked the way I felt: Completely and utterly confused. 

"DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" A red-headed woman screamed. "THANK  
>GOD YOU'RE HERE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" <p>

"WHAT? WHAT?" He turned and looked at a tall metal figure  
>choking the female and the colored drained from his face. "What?" <p>

"CYBERMEN!" I screamed my fear climbing higher and higher. I  
>have heard many of my mother's stories but the Cybermen ones were<br>always the ones that gave me nightmares for months on end. As he  
>lifted his famous sonic screwdriver and put the degree up to 425 the<br>metal man exploded saving the woman it was choking.

"Oh-no, this can only mean one thing... It's an alternate universe." He said, his face  
>filled with dread.<p>

"But... I thought those didn't exist, you said so  
>because of Rose Tyler." all of a sudden I felt dizzy and nauseated. I<br>couldn't remember why I was here, or who the lady in front of me was.  
>I couldn't remember myself. I could only remember what was happening<br>right now. "Plus this could be someone from your future." I said  
>trying to reassure him.<p>

"Don't you recognize her?"

"Ummm, no. Am I supposed to?" I asked completely bewildered by his question.

"Rose, this is your mother, Donna Noble."

"No, it's not. This is some fiery red-headed chicky. My mom's waiting back at home with Mickey. DUH!" 

"WHAT?" He screamed as the little color that lingered on his  
>face left until he was stark white. "WHAT?"<p>

"I'm Rose Tyler. DUH! What is it with boys and their skill to forget things?" I  
>said still wondering who the woman standing next to me was.<p> 


	3. Rose Tyler Part Two

"WHAT?" The Doctor yelled at me.

"I...AM...ROSE TYLER!" I explained very slowly to him.

"No you are not! You are Rose NOBLE!"

"Don't you remember me?"

"I remember Rose Tyler and I remember Rose Noble."

"Alright! Who the BLOODY HELL is 'Rose Noble'?" I screamed.

"She is my new companion! Red hair, porcelain skin. Looks exactly like this:" he said as he reached for a mirror and moved it in front of me.

"WOW! I look totally different! Are we on a planet that changes your face? But, you aren't different... Does it not affect Time Lords?" I asked admiring my new body.

"Sorry if I am interrupting, but WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?

AND WHY ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S MY DAUGHTER? DOCTOR!"

Donna Noble yelled at the top of her lungs. I swear the whole solar system around us could hear her.

"WOAH! What's happening?" I cried as I grabbed my head. "It's like I can see the whole universe in motion!"

"It's probably because of the fact that you are not in the right body, and you" he said pointing at Donna, "are not supposed alive right now!" The color drained from his face as he saw tears in her eyes.

"You would be sixty right now. You died in a car crash when you were fifty-six. When you were forty you had her." He said pointing at me now.

"No. I was born to Jackie and Pete Tyler." I said walking towards him.

I took one step and fell on my face.

"WOAH! Here, come on. Sit in this chair." He said, pulling me up and seating me in the chair. "Does it feel like when you had the Time Vortex in your head?"

"What? When was that?" I asked confusedly.

"Wait, do you remember Captain Jack Harkness, or the Empty Child?" He asked sitting in his knees and putting his hands on my shoulders. There was the slightest bit of hope in his eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked, realizing that what he said before was true.

I was not Rose Tyler. I was Rose Noble.

"No." The Doctor said with what looked like relief in his eyes.


	4. Rose Tyler Part Three

"Then who is she?" Donna asked sassily.

"She is the daughter you never had." The Doctor replied.

"How can she be here when she isn't even born yet, Doctor?"

"Timey Wimey stuff, it's complicated to explain. Rose, are you Noble?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Alright then. We need to-" The Doctor started.

"Why would you leave me?" Donna pleaded as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Donna, your brain was overloading with the knowledge of a Time Lord.

You were half human, half Time Lord. That's not supposed to happen."

"NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" she screamed.

"Why is it not supposed to happen Doctor? Are you going to leave me too? Let me get sucked and trapped in a parallel world? Drop me off back on earth and say 'Goodbye'? Hope I'll become half Time Lord, half human and send me off waiting for me to explode?" I screamed at him.

"Rose, I am never going to leave you. I will never let you fall. I lov-"

"" I screamed. "MY HEAD!" It was excruciating! It felt like my head was splitting open and the universe was piling in all at once. Light appeared at my hands and crawled up my neck. "I...REMEMBER!" I could barely get the words out because the light was spreading, it went from burning my toes to licking at my red hair. I then noticed my hair color was changing a little bit, my whole body was morphing... Transforming... Changing. I was regenerating.

"WHAT?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular. He looked completely awestruck.

"" I screamed. "MY HEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Then, all of a sudden the light disappeared, and the pain stopped. I was a totally different person! Rose Noble, but different. I regenerated.

"Doctor? Doctor!" I said trying to wake him up. "Doctor. Thank goodness you're alright!"

"WHAT? Rose, oh good! Are you okay? How's your head?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"More like how's YOUR head." I said cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You just up and passed out in the middle of flying the Tardis. I had to land the poor girl."

"YOU WHAT? HOW?" He asked gaping mildly at me. I could tell he was flabbergasted.

"I don't know, I was always a fast learner when it came to science, space, and time. I don't exactly know why."

"And... and... and... 'TIME'?" he asked the look of dread on his face.

"Yeah. Like reading clocks and fixing them and such. Why?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Nothing. Just curious." He replied.

"Well alrighty then. Come on, let's get you in this chair." I said helping him up.

"NO! Not that one... please."

"Alright." I said taken by surprise by his outburst. I moved him into a different chair and sat in the one he didn't want. "Oh, by the way, I found the swimming pool. It wasn't in the library."

He looked at me. All the color was gone from his face. He looked scared, and if there's one thing that always got my attention in my mum's stories, it was the fact that the Doctor is never scared.

**YAY! I wrote parts 2 & 3 in humanities for free write... It was EPIC! Love ya'll! XD**

**-Larrissa**


	5. Depart

"Let's go to the Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor started. " Well, I guess we can't call it that anymore can we, Rose? Since it's been found."

It had been three long, relentless hours of me asking him what was wrong, and him simply implying that nothing was the matter. By this time I had given up on him and opened the doors of the Tardis to look at the nearest galaxy.

"Rose?"

"DOCTOR!" I screamed as my legs flew up from under me. "DOCTOR!"

Like I knew he would the Doctor came running. One of my hands slipped, I couldn't pull it back up.

You know how in the movies people slip and can't bring their hands back to grab the ledge or whatever? I used to think they were just too thick in the head to attempt it, but now I know why they don't, or rather can't. It's extremely difficult, especially when being pulled the opposite direction by a HUGE gravity field of another spaceship.

As I tried to grab the ledge of the Tardis the Doctor touched my fingertips. We both knew I couldn't hold on much longer. My body was screaming, my bones were being ripped apart. I really did try my hardest to stay with the Doctor, but as I flew away I still didn't want to give up. I clawed at the last edge of that blue box, but it wasn't enough. I even left claw marks where the Doctor could not save me. Eventually though, I gave in. I flew towards the stranger ship as I watched the Doctor and his Tardis grow smaller.

The bid metal doors on the spaceship opened. The last thing I heard is a sound I never wished to hear.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Then the darkness took me.

**Hello again, sorry this is very late I was without internet for a long while, and the ideas only came to me on Thursday and Friday last week so… I apologize that this is a short chapter but I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger… I also apologize in advance for my delayedness in my other stories too! I love ya'all! Please don't hate me!**

**Larrissa**


	6. No Matter What

**Doctor's POV**

I couldn't believe I let her go! It was hard enough with the dream but actually seeing her growing smaller and smaller into the distance. That's one of the worst feeling I've ever felt!

After that stranger ship's doors closed I ran over to the main controls. I tried to set the coordinates to follow her time line, but the Tardis refused. It was like she was just reluctant to do what I needed and wanted her to do. I kicked and punched whatever I saw. It really hurt and it didn't help. I finally sat down on the floor of the Tardis and started crying.

I couldn't help but think about anything else except how I lost everyone that I loved. First there were the Time Lords. The whole planet, even the ones outside of the universe. Then there was Rose Tyler, lost in a parallel universe. Martha Jones almost died in the Master's world. Donna Noble, brain close to imploding on itself. Amy and Rory Williams, the magnificent couple, could have died more than once, including the Minotaur's prison. Now Rose Noble, the only woman I really can't live without, taken from my very hands by some strangers.

I thought about her and what our life would have been like together. I thought about what her mother would have said if she was still alive. Then I remembered something. Something so subtle and small, almost nothing. Nothing really special just one of those small, unseemingly important things that turn out to be magnificent. A memory from when I first dropped Donna Noble off at her house.

"_Just promise me one thing: Find someone."_

"_I don't need anyone."_

"_Yes, you do. 'Cos sometimes I think you need someone to stop you."_

"_Yeah. Thanks then Donna. Good Luck. And just, be magnificent."_

"_I think I will, yeah. Doctor!"_

"_Oh, what is it now?"_

"_That friend of yours, what was her name?"_

"_Her name was Rose."_

That's when I realized it. Donna Noble never forgot.

I also remembered something Martha Jones and I said.

"_I thought… that just for a second there, you had found something worth living for."_

"_Oh, Martha, there's always something worth living for."_

"YOU… ARE… WORTH… LIVING FOR! I'M COMING ROSE! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

**Well, that's it I'm afraid. For now anyways, lot's more coming though! I like what's next and I hope you do too! Love Ya'all! I just want to point out one thing: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! Wish I did, but I don't. I only own Rose Noble and her brother. Thanks for reading!**

**-Larrissa-**


	7. Captain Jack Harkness

*PHJEUU*

I heard a thump fall to the floor. But it wasn't me. He looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite place how. He was very handsome, I'll give him that, but I didn't like his looks too much.

"You killed him!" I screamed. "He was just standing there and you killed him!"

"HE IS IRRELEVANT! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION! YOU MUST DIE! EXTERMINATE!"

I quickly jumped down and grabbed the dead man's gun.

"HEY! How's this feel? EXTERMINATE!" I screamed, absolutely infuriated.

"WE DO NOT FEE—" The thing said as I shot it.

"DIE DALEKS!" I yelled as six more aliens came into the room.

I aimed my new gun at them and squeezed the trigger as something or someone grabbed me from behind me.

"There's too many! RUN!" he said as he took the gun from me. We both sprinted upwards until we were surrounded by thirty different aliens.

"EXTERMINATE!" They all said.

"WAIT!" I pleaded. "Wait. Don't you want to know The Doctor's plan?" I asked. All of their metal eyes were locked on me. I could feel them looking at me, hatred flooded through me.

"Where are you going with this?" The person next to me asked. I looked at him and I couldn't believe my eyes! It was the same man who got exterminated.

"How did you—" I started. Then I remembered the conversation I was in the middle of. "I don't know. I'm kind of winging it so far. I'll have a plan in a minute."

"THE DOCTOR HAS NO PLAN! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" They said in unison while aiming at me.

"Ha-ha-ha! See, that's where you are wrong! 'Cuz, you know, I'm The Doctor's companion, and you have kidnapped me. C'mon! You guess know better! You can use me as a bargaining chip. Say, one Rose for a Tardis? Or a Human for the last Time Lord?"

"THE CHILD OF GALLIFREY IS CORRECT! TAKE THEM TO THE VAULT!"

"EAT THIS!" The undead man said as he ran towards an oven full of flames. I thought he was distracting them so he could run or something, but then he grabbed a gun-like thing. "DUCK!" Flames burst out of the gun.

"That is soooooo cool! A flamethrower!" I yelled, I've wanted one ever since I was thirteen.

It distracted those…. Things for a moment, but now they were closing in on us. That strange man just stood there.

"Come on! We have to go!" I yelled at him.

"No! You go on ahead! I'll keep them distracted! You go! NOW!"

"But they'll kill you!"

"That doesn't matter! You are The Doctor's companion! You're important!"

"So are you!"

"Not anymore. You are just like The Doctor. I think he's been waiting for you a very long time. NOW GO!"

I started running, and then I stopped. I had to know.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Captain Harkness! Captain Jack Harkness!" He yelled. "NOW GO!"

"Good luck!" I said. Then I ran.

*PHJEUU*

I cried as I heard his body hit the ground. I kept running even as I whispered "Goodbye, Jack." I looked behind me and saw twenty of the thirty aliens rushing towards me. BAM! I ran into a wall.

"THE DAUGHTER OF GALLIFREY HAS BEEN FOUND!"

"TAKE HER TO THE VAULT!"

"OBEY!"

**Sorry I took SO LONG! I lost my journal where I wrote this chapter X( BUUUUUT I found it! Please review and tell me what you do and don't like! NO GUESSING ON WHAT YOU THINK THE DALEKS MEANT! Message or e-mail or txt me privately if u have any guesses. (I won't say if you are right or not!) Love you guys! Thanks for bearing with me!**

**- Larrissa**


	8. The Others

When I woke up I saw several outlined figures.

"She's coming to." I heard a voice say to the others. "Are you okay?" The voice was deep, so it had to be a male.

"Yeah. Erm, what happened?" I asked, not remembering much.

"Well, all I know is that you pulled a gun on the Daleks. Those metal aliens out there. Then Jack yelled at you to run, you guys got trapped and then you guys ended up here." The man from earlier explained.

"Jack! He… he died! I didn't even… I wanted to help him. Oh my gosh. He d-died and it's my fault!" I cried, unable to hide my tears.

"No, no, no, no. I'm right here. See? It's me." Jack said, moving closer so I could see him better.

"But… you. You died. I saw you fall. How can- how can you be here?" I asked, trying to work it out in my head.

"Erm, well. You see, here's the thing. I kinda, sorta…. I can't die." He told me.

I couldn't hide how surprised, confused, and even amazed I was. Until I remembered there were other people in the room.

"Who are you guys?"

"Oh. Well, we were all companions of the Doctor. And once we were not anymore we were taken by the Daleks, and put in here. I think they tried to get us when we were still with the Doctor, but, as I said before, got us afterwards." A red-headed, Scottish sounding woman explained. "What about you?"

"I…" I started, swallowing hard. "I've only been with the Doctor for a little while. He had passed out while flying the Tardis, so… so I had to fly it and then I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. When I did get him up then he asked how my head was and the color drained from his face. He… he looked so scared. My mum said he never looks scared. What if he's stuck!? What if he can't find us?!" I started balling.

"Shhhh. It's ok. He'll figure it out. He always does. I promise. He'll come get us. Ok? Shhh." Jack whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"Not to interrupt the moment or anything but does she look kind of like—" The darker girl started.

"Shh. They're coming!" One of the other guys hissed.

The Daleks went pass without a single word to any of us, but it seemed like they were looking right at me.

"Ok. All clear. Shall we do introductions?" The blond woman asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Mickey Smith, I was talking to you earlier." Said the man named Mickey.

"And I'm Martha Jones Smith. You've met Jack already."

"I'm Amy, and this is Rory Williams. My husband." She said as she pointed behind her with her thumb. The man she pointed to was tall, skinny and had a somewhat large nose.

"I'm River Song. Or Melody Pond, whichever you prefer."

"And I am Rose. Rose Tyler." She said as she shook my hand.

My mouth dropped open. "Rose Tyler?" I asked, just to be sure. When she nodded I continued. "I'm named after you, you know? I'm Rose Noble."

The shock on all of their faces was almost funny… almost.

**HI! Looky two within the same month! Haha. Sigh. More coming fairly soon! Love ya'll!**

**- Larrissa**


End file.
